oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Oggy and the Giant Roaches
Oggy and the Giant Roaches is the 23rd episode of Season 1 and remade as sixty-sixth episode of Season 7 within the title The Giant Roaches. Synopsis Poor Oggy, when the roaches put binocular lenses in his eyes, he thinks the cockroaches are giants and everything seems big to him. What will Oggy do now? Plot Oggy eats an ice cream and watching Television A tired Jack then peeps from the door, and both wave hello to each other. Jack then looks around, then tiptoes to the bedroom. He drags some binoculars from a drawer then looks at the window of a house, noticing the silhouette of a woman. Oggy (from behind) "ahems", causing Jack to turn around and see him, and then hide the binoculars. Oggy then peeps at the window. Jack soon takes him but Oggy then hands over the binoculars from him, looking at the window again, seeing an exercising, headless man. The cockroaches, with a sausage on their heads, then wave to Jack (noticing them), walking away, causing Jack to call Oggy and point at them. But Oggy instead follows them (still with the binoculars), laughing. The cockroaches then hear Oggy's laughing. Oggy then stomps his feet and the cockroaches flee from his foot (as it is about to squash them). The cockroaches then run into the bathroom (still with the sausage on their heads). Oggy follows them and then closes the door. He then whistles as he walks. Oggy then looks at the sausage (which gets grabbed inside), then ends up flushing the toilet, thinking the cockroaches are not in the toilet. Later, Oggy and Jack are sleeping in their beds. Joey is angry and is about to get his ultimate revenge like in Heatwave, House for Rent and That's the Last Straw!, when Marky and Dee Dee notice Oggy's binoculars. Dee Dee attempts to take a bite of it, with no avail, then looks at Marky. He then tries looking at him with the binoculars, in which the result is scary, causing Dee Dee to get shocked and the binocular's lenses to unstick and roll in front of Marky. Marky picks up a lens and looks at Dee Dee a few times, showing Dee Dee as a dirty monstrous creature. Dee Dee claps at Marky's understanding and Joey snatches it away scolding not to waste time and get into action, and laughs with his unhealthy teeth.... He opens Oggy's eyes and adjusts the lenses into his eyes. Then roach gang attemps to make his wake up, and Joey teases. What Oggy sees, he sees a big monstroach teasing him. He gets mad and questions, what is happening. Dee Dee and Marky appear, and say it is a Ghost party going on. In horror, Oggy escapes his bed and sneaks in a corner. The gang approaches and dances dirty. Oggy is very horrified, but the teeny space under the door seems big enough for him to escape, and he squeezes through and runs away. The gang pokes their head from beneath the door, and laugh and enjoy their success. Carefully Oggy climbs the stairs(which also look gigantic)and think I have to rest and go. The roaches are already upstairs, laughing and admitting that there cannot be "rest" where there are "roaches". Oggy stares in shrill terror. The gang attemps to roll over the staircase's carpet, saying he should do full rest. The carpet comes for Oggy, but Oggy is too frightened to run. The carpet flies away and bangs to a wall. Oggy comes out of the carpet like yogurt. Then the view comes for the kitchen, then it is revealed that Oggy was viewing, hiding his head in a big cheese cube. The monstrous lookin' gang appears, and Dee Dee takes a bite of the cheese. Joey says cheese is regularly good diet. Dee Dee pokes on Oggy's back with a finger, saying "Hey, nut you heard somethin ?". Oggy again gets horrified and pulls the cheese off with a THWOK ! and runs away(while his eyes are outstrecthed due to the cheese. Gallery GiantRoach.png Video Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:2000 Episodes Category:Dee Dee's happy ending Category:Marky's happy ending Category:Joey's happy ending Category:Episodes focusing on the Cockroaches